Pranked Professors
by Storga
Summary: Redheaded pranksters have a new potion, but it doesn't affect teenagers. What about the professors?


Disclaimer: These are not my characters, and I have no intention to copyright. Thank-you JKR for allowing fanfiction!

* * *

Two redheaded youths bent over their book. "George, what do you think of this potion?"

The other shrugged at his twin brother. "How could we ignore something titled teenage momentum. What does that mean?" Neither youth could answer, but they decided to test it. They measured the ingredients, and spent several hours brewing the perfect potion. The consistency and colour matched their expectations, and they each quaffed a sample.

The youths waited for something to happen, but nothing transpired. George wiped an arm across his forehead. "Blimey, I can't believe we stayed after curfew for that bloody potion." The teens returned to the book, and read the listed ingredients. It should have worked!

Fred flipped the page and learned nothing new, but he refused to accept failure. "Does it affect teens?"

"Do you reckon we should try it on a professor?"

"Why not everyone at the head table?" Suggested Fred. The teens grinned at each other, and grabbed their cauldron. They ducked around corners, and hid in alcoves on their way to the kitchen. George tickled a pear to open the door, and the teens glanced over their shoulder. Nobody had spotted them, so they slipped inside the room.

Twinky the house elf greeted the popular trouble makers. "What can Twinky get Masters George and Fred?" The youths smiled at the elf, and told him of their potion.

Unlike many of the professors, the boys always showed kindness to the enslaved creatures. George started to explain their plan. "Twinky, we brewed a potion... "

"It won't harm anyone... ," added Fred

"We want it added to the drinks at the head table... ,"

"Tomorrow at breakfast."

"Twinky not sure," said the hesitant elf. The teens didn't let that discourage them, and they agreed to help in the kitchen. They baked the morning muffins, and the elves added their potion. The two Gryffindors snuck through the halls, and slipped into their common room. They didn't want to alert the professors, so they followed their usual routine. Neither wished to miss the reactions, but an early arrival would draw suspicion.

The youths showered, dressed, and rushed to the Great Hall. Headmaster Dumbledore, the house heads, and professor Umbridge sat at the head table. It concerned them to see Snape, because of his ability to sense potions. They couldn't detect an odour, and they wondered if he would. They both wished to know the events at the head table, but neither dared to look.

What effect would their potion have on the professors? McGonagall soon answered their question. She held every student's attention when she turned to Snape and giggled. Two redheaded youths restrained their laughter, and stared while their head of house flirted with the dour potions master.

Snape spluttered his tea and glared at the students, but they outnumbered him. Dumbledore leaned across McGonagall. "He does have a well-defined chest, my dear. I always wondered why he hid it beneath those robes." Students howled in laughter at their reddened potions master.

Umbridge glanced at Snape, and came to his defence. "Severus has nothing on Lucius. Those gorgeous blonde locks, the dreamy eyes, and his spank-able backside. Imagine the fun one can have with that man." The twins eyes widened in disbelief, and many students spluttered their drinks.

Young Malfoy glowered at his professor, and sneered to his goons. "This smells of a Gryffindork." They both nodded their agreement, and tried to keep their amusement hidden.

The twins didn't see when Professor Flitwick climbed on Sprout's lap, but they laughed when she fed him. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he tried to kiss her. The students howled in delight, and cheered on their professors. The twins began to worry, and wondered what could happen.

Professor McGonagall placed her hand under the table, and whispered something to Snape. His ears brightened at her words, and he rose from the chair with his robes pulled before him. He gave her a guilty glance, and she giggled when he fled the hall. McGonagall rose to follow, but Dumbledore placed his hand on her arm. "Did you expect him to react any different, Minerva?"

The elder witch grinned at the old meddler, and sighed upon hearing the bell. It was time for class, and she would have to wait before trying again for the man in black. The twins observed everything at the head table, and ran with eager anticipation to their first class-Potions with Professor Snape! He drank a lot of tea.

The man glowered at his students, and caused the twins to worry. Had he seen through their prank? Snape flicked his wand, and instructions scrawled across the board. "This potion will take all class. I suggest you begin at once." The twins helped one another with the needed preparations, and earned a scowl from their professor. "The mere notion seems inexplicable, and yet your existence proves otherwise. People cannot share a single mind, but you have managed the impossible. A pity, you chose one without substance. Work on your own potions."

Melinda's robes caught fire, and gained their sneering professor's attention. Snape reacted in haste, and used his wand to hose down the voluptuous woman. The professor's gaze fell on the robes of his soaked student, and he noticed how they hugged her body. His eyes widened in shock, and panic overtook the normally controlled professor. Hands flew to his robes, and he pulled them before him. Snape glared at anyone who looked in his direction, and he stalked to his desk. "Miss Yolandis, excuse yourself at once."

Two redheaded students understood the professor's problem, and tried to disguise their laughter. How long would he hide behind that desk? Fred transfigured a piece of parchment into a photo of a curvy redheaded woman wearing a bikini. Long dark locks threatened to cover her emerald-green eyes, but they did nothing to hide her womanly mounds. He slid the photo to George, and they waited for their professor.

Snape recovered from the earlier situation, and strolled through his class. The twins waited for him to notice, and they attempted to hide the photo. Their snarky professor raised his brow, and held out his hand. "Passing notes in class, are you Mr. Weasley? I must admit, the need surprises me. Give it here." The teens struggled to hide their amusement, but they did as commanded. Fred placed the upside down picture on their professor's palm.

The potion master flipped it over, and his eyes stared at the beautiful woman. The picture occupied his thoughts, and it slowed his panicked reaction. He dropped the photo on their table, and pulled again at his robes. He strode to the front, and sat behind his desk with his legs tightly crossed. His cheeks reddened at hearing their laughter, and his lips curled into a snarl. "Congratulations, you will both serve detention. Twenty points from Gryffindor for being insufferable twits."

Redheaded twins hid their amusement from the disgruntled man, but they agreed on the need for an antidote. Professors should never act like teens, and neither wanted to see McGonagall snog their potions master.


End file.
